Negi Springfield
Negi Springfield (ネギ・スプリングフィールド Negi Supuringufīrudo), is the main character of the manga/anime Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (魔法先生ネギま! Mahō Sensei Negima!). He is a mage in training and the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. Biography Negi Springfield is the son of master mage Nagi Springfield, famously known as the legendary "Thousand Master". For most of the storyline the identity of his mother was unknown, but was recently hinted to be First Princess Arika of the Ostian Empire in Rakan's movie, 'Rakan Sets Out'. As of chapter 252, Princess Arika has been confirmed to be Negi's mother, by the Governor-General. Early in his childhood, Negi went to live with his cousin (thought to be sister because he always refers to her as onee-chan) Nekane Springfield in a small village in the mountains of England. Even as a small child, he lived pretty much alone in his uncle's guest house, with Nekane coming to care for him during her breaks while studying in Wales. While there, he befriended Anya, a little girl about a year older than him who helped him study magic, and even gave him his first training wand. Negi spent most of his time getting into trouble, hoping that if he were to get into enough trouble, the Thousand Master would come to save him. His antics ranged from being chased by large dogs to nearly drowning in a river. When Negi was four years old, his wish came true, with unfortunate results. A horde of demons appeared and attacked his village. Just as a demon was about to attack Negi, the Thousand Master appeared just in time to save Negi from receiving a fatal blow from the demon. With a few strikes and a powerful spell, he destroyed all of the demons but the village was already in ruins and most of the villagers had already been turned to stone. When the fighting was over the Thousand Master saw Negi and before parting he left Negi his staff and a few words. After the incident Negi, Nekane, and Anya were moved to a village of magicians in Wales, where Negi immersed himself into his studies. He graduated from Magic School at the age of nine at the top of his class of only five students to graduate that year. His certificate of graduation read that to become a Magister Magi (a "Master Mage") he must take on the assignment of teacher in Japan as part of his training. The Headmaster sent Negi to Mahora Academy, a school run by the dean Konoemon Konoe who is a close friend of the headmaster. As part of his assignment Negi is now the homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A (formerly 2-A) of Mahora Academy Middle School as the teacher of a class of formerly 31 girls, now reduced to 30. Personality Negi is a kind-hearted boy, with a very optimistic outlook toward life. Though he is just ten years old, he at times shows maturity far beyond his years much to the amazement and admiration of his older and rowdier students. On an emotional level, Negi is still considered as a child and he often does not realize the full extent of the feelings of the girls around him. He is also naive in many aspects of the world and his normally optimistic outlook sometimes puts him at a disadvantage when a more pragmatic approach is needed. Negi cares for all the girls in his class, out of his own interpretation of his duties as a teacher, the parting advice from Nekane, and an overall liking of people in general. As a result he often goes beyond what most other teachers would consider an acceptable level of involvement in the affairs of his students. This, combined with his kindness, intelligence, unique maturity, and his unwarranted cuteness have earned him the respect, admiration, and even affection of the students in his class. His youth and naive nature also seem to make him rather gullible and he seems to take relatively minor things very seriously. Negi's one true character flaw is that, being as driven as he is, he tends to push himself too hard, especially for a boy of his tender years. Between teaching his classes, training in both high-level martial arts and advanced training in magic combat, his drive to match his father's achievements takes a heavy toll on him both physically and mentally much to the concern of those around him, particularly Asuna. Some other notable quirks he has include that he hates taking baths and that he has a habit of clutching any nearby person in his sleep, as he is unused to sleeping alone. This is due to the fact that he used to sleep with Nekane all the time. History Abilities Category:Characters